


No Place Like Home

by joukaimokie



Series: Hero's Journey [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just don't want to be home, this would be one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FF7 does not belong to me and I am making now money off of this.

If Denzel had thought he had known hell before he was sadly mistaken. Living on his own had been hell, the beginning of training had been hell; he would take it all over this. Cold water washed over skin as he rested his head against the wall of the shower. Being home was not a good thing, especially not now. But he had agreed to this break after what had happened during the last mission. 

Even Rick had thought it a good thing that he get away from the WRO for a bit. He had said it with a smile as he slapped his back and laughed before he told him not to worry, that there were plenty of other guys he could get to suck his dick. 

But Denzel had almost hoped that Rick would have stopped him. He didn’t care how badly he needed this. Even a year ago he had never thought of the awkwardness that could come from living in the same house as a man he had fantasies about. But that was before he had ever felt it. That was before he was introduced to alcohol and sex. Before he became a regular at the bar and before he was given that first taste. 

It was also before he used his closest friend as a surrogate. 

He was pretty sure Rick already knew why he did it. 

Eyes flickered towards the door through the glass of the shower, but he didn’t dare. Instead Denzel shifted uncomfortably under the cold water. It had never been a problem before but it was very clear in his mind now that the home within Seventh Heaven was too small for five people. Especially when one of them was Cloud. 

Tentatively Denzel gave another glance towards the door. He felt like he did before he left for training and hid in the closest with his magazines out of extreme fear that Marlene would walk into their shared room. It hadn’t even been a year ago he left but he felt so much older than his sixteen years. Except now he didn’t rely on just magazines. He knew what a man felt and tasted like. They had all been older, something Rick teased him about. Always said he was the youngest when Denzel’s tastes usually ran twice his age. 

But he had experienced it, and over the past week he could piece together every inch of Cloud’s body. He mapped every inch in his memory and charred it there to match his fantasies. 

Denzel let loose a breath and reached down slowly. It didn’t match being with another man but there would be hell if he tried to get any in the bar. He felt trapped here and this was all he had. His own hand reached down slowly through the cold water and Denzel took a sharp breath. If he got desperate he could call Rick, he never turned it down. 

But that wouldn’t help him right now. 

His face flushed as his hand moved over himself and rested his head against the cool tile. He took in a shallow breath as the stroke continued. He couldn’t take it anymore, not with the image so clear in his mind. Cloud’s chest pressed against his back, his cock hard against his ass and he touched him. He could hear his voice whispering in his ear as his fingers moved down over his length to stroke over his balls. Denzel nearly sank to his knees and he continued to stroke over himself. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t near enough, but where could he go? If he returned to the WRO he had options, but not here. He continued to stroke himself as once wet finger reached back and pressed into his body. 

It was clear as any of his dreams, Cloud’s body against his, Cloud’s finger inside him and he bucked against it. It pressed deep inside him as he continued to stroke. His hand moved down and the second wet finger slid in. Each stroke brought the sounds out and Denzel didn’t even try to hold them back. 

“Cloud… Cloud… Cloud!” 

He needed more than this, need to feel him inside of him, even if it was all just a vivid fantasy. He pressed the fingers in deeper as a voice made it past the haze. 

“Denzel! Your phone’s ringing again!”

Right now he would prey to whatever deity there could possibly be that it was Rick and he was horny. He couldn’t keep going, not with Marlene just outside the door. He half growled as he pulled the fingers out and tried to silence the sounds as he stroked himself towards his release. The only thoughts in his mind were at ‘faster’. Denzel knew he couldn’t keep them completely silent and they came again as he released against the tile. Everything was done quickly as he stumbled out and grabbed a towel. 

With it tied around his waist he stepped out as Marlene shifted from foot to foot. Her face burned red and she refused to look up at him as his ringing phone was shoved in his face. Denzel blinked as he reached over and his face matched Marlene’s. 

“You might want to try loud music.” 

Mortification. 

It was complete and total mortification as Denzel swallowed hard and slowly took the phone from Cloud’s hand. His throat went dry and he waited for something, anything… How much had he heard? His mouth didn’t seem to work as he held the phone and looked down at it. Not Rick.. 

“Um… thanks…” Denzel finally managed as he took a step back and stared down at the screen. His voice wasn’t even working so answering it would be a lost cause. Denzel turned quickly towards the bedroom and ran his fingers through the brown hair before he threw the phone onto the bed. It was official, he was going to just die, it would be easier than facing Cloud after that. His mind ran quickly as he yanked some clothes out of his bag. Would Cloud just send him away for being so wrong? Or maybe he would tell Tifa? 

Denzel quickly dressed in a pair of pants before he sunk down onto the bed and the footsteps echoed. Quietly Marlene stood in the doorway and toed the floor as she stared down. “So it’s Cloud.”

Denzel’s throat clenched as his head snapped up towards Marlene. 

“Tifa found your magazines after you left.”

“What magazines?” 

“The ones in the closet,” the brown eyes lifted and Marlene slowly sat down on her own bed. Denzel didn’t know what he was waiting for, though it wasn’t what happened. Marlene tilted her head quizzically, some of the red gone from her face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell them. Cloud didn’t really hear much.” 

A bright smile touched her lips as she drew her knees up and watched him for a minute. “Our secret, right Denzel?” She asked as she looked up at him with a bright smile. 

“Um… yeah…” his throat had relaxed slightly but he still couldn’t find the words as Marlene stood up. 

“So since Tifa knows and all, can we go shopping and have girl talk now?” 

If Denzel’s face could’ve gotten redder it did as he stood up and his jaw dropped for a moment. “I’m not that type!”


End file.
